S2E09 Forming of Disruption!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} At Samezuka Academy, Nitori’s timing has improved and he broke Iwashimizu’s record. Rin comments that “someone’s coaching was pretty effective” and Sosuke asks him to shut up. Momotaro bugs Sosuke to coach him too while Rin tells Nitori not to lose focus as it is not confirmed that he will be replacing Iwashimizu. At Iwatobi High School, the team is still practising on their relay exchange as the regional is next week. Makoto and Nagisa explain to Miho that the ideal situation is that there will be zero seconds before the touch and dive. The principal arrives with the counselor and tells Haru that he is the pride of Iwatobi and to give his best during the regional. Gou informs them that Nitori might be on Rin’s team. Makoto tries to ask Gou about Sosuke without revealing anything. Iwatobi and Samezuka are staying in the same hotel for the regional. On the streets, the team runs into Seijuro with his university’s scouting in charge. The scout has heard of Haru and tells him that he has infinite potential, adding that everyone has high expectations of him tomorrow. Rin is announcing the members involved in the events tomorrow. Much to his relief, Nitori has made it onto the relay team. Rin tells Sosuke to swim so that they will have no regrets. Haru goes out alone, running into Sosuke in the lift. Due to the staff spilling the towels, Haru finds out that Sosuke’s shoulder has not healed and asks him about it. Sosuke is irritated to find out that Kisumi told him, and demands for Haru to keep it from Rin. Rin has arrived in Haru’s room, only to find out from Makoto that he is not there. Rin wants to know if Haru has made a decision, and says that he is running away as usual. However, Makoto tells him that Haru is probably thinking about it in his own way. Rin is surprised and comments that he would not know if Haru does not say anything. He asks Makoto about his own future, saying that his potential should have caught the eyes of a few scouts too. Before Makoto can reply, they are interrupted by Nagisa and Rei. Haru is jogging while the words of his principal and the scout are echoing in his mind. He is plagued by images of his team mates as well as members from Samezuka telling him about his potential, his timing and scouting. Haru is standing on the diving board before turning around to see a scout exclaiming for him to show them his freestyle. Haru steps backwards and falls, waking up from his nightmare. While waiting for the event to start, Makoto notices something wrong with Haru. Haru overhears people discussing about scouts and spaces out. When asked by Makoto again, Haru insists that it is nothing. On the way to submit the relay order sheet, Momotaro runs into his brother. Seijuro looks at it and comments that it is Rin’s ultimate team. Momotaro goes back to his team, all fired up. He tells them that he has just heard about what happened at last year’s tournament from his brother. While warming up, Sosuke falters and tells Rin that he messed up his timing before leaving to get a drink. Makoto did not make it to the finals in his 100m backstroke. Rin and Haru are in different heats this time. Rin places first in his event. Haru is up next but he appears troubled and is the last to get ready. While swimming, he seems sluggish and struggles to swim, visualising his movements to be held back. He comes to a stop in the middle of the race, shocking everyone. At the locker room, Rin confronts him about his action. Haru replies that it does not concern him but Rin says that there were a lot of scouts watching. However, Haru does not care about scouts and timing, stating that he only swims for himself and his friends. Rin wants Haru to take it more seriously, saying that his actions are going to affect his future and dreams. Haru bangs the locker angrily and retorts that Rin is the one that fails to understand. Haru points out that Rin is the one who cares about all that while he doesn’t have a dream or future. He leaves and sees his team mates at the door. He reassures them and declares that he is going to swim the relay as it why he has come this far. In the showers, Sosuke’s shoulder is hurting him. Category:Episode 21 (Ep09/ES) Category:Plot